Whole Lotta Love
by Hakosaki
Summary: Richard a toujours été nul pour choisir les cadeaux. Mais il n'est pas mécontent d'avoir été acheté celui-là : Rob, le vendeur du magasin de musique est plutôt à son goût.


Rich était doué dans de nombreux domaines. Mais il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était absolument nul, à savoir, trouver des cadeaux. Peu importait depuis combien de temps il connaissait une personne, trouver un présent qui lui plairait à coup sûr était une véritable plaie. Mais pour l'anniversaire de Matt, Rich voulait être sûr de trouver un cadeau parfait. Matt était en effet l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et il était vraiment important aux yeux du châtain de rattraper le désastre de l'année dernière. Il avait donc demandé conseil au frère de son ami, qui lui avait rappelé l'admiration sans bornes que vouait Matt à Louden Swain, un groupe des années 80.

C'est donc d'un pas mal assuré que Richard s'avança dans une petite boutique de musique vintage, le genre qui vendait principalement des vinyles de groupes dont plus grand monde ne parlait depuis des années, à part les connaisseurs comme Matt (ou bien les hipsters). Les murs du magasin étaient recouverts d'affiches de groupes dont Rich n'avait, pour la plupart, jamais entendu parler, et les étagères pleines à craquer de vinyles et CDs qui auraient sûrement fait baver la plupart des connaisseurs. Mais Richard n'était pas un connaisseur, et ce qui retint son attention, ce n'était pas les merveilles musicales qu'offraient la boutique, mais le jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, peut-être un poil plus jeune, qui se tenait derrière le comptoir.

Le châtain fut d'abord frappé par les yeux du vendeur, bleus, profonds, et s'il était du genre niais, il ajouterait sûrement « à couper le souffle ». Ensuite vint son sourire éclatant, et puis son aspect général il dégageait un charme auquel Rich était loin d'être indifférent.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de craquer sur le premier venu, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que le barbu lui faisait de l'effet. Enfin, il était craquant, du moins, et en sortant, le cadeau de Matt sous le bras, Rich se laissa penser qu'il devrait visiter ce magasin plus souvent, et ce même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en musique.

Il ne tarda pas trop avant de remettre les pieds dans la boutique, moins d'une semaine, en fait. Il avait pris au hasard un album dans l'immense musicothèque de Matt, en avait noté le nom, et s'était décidé à le demander au vendeur craquant, histoire d'engager la conversation.

C'est déterminé qu'il s'avança vers le vendeur, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres, priant mentalement pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » le devança le barbu.

-Errrrrm bonjour, je cherche un album particulier de Led Zeppelin, pour un ami, je me demandais si vous l'aviez !

-J'aurais besoin du nom mais je pense que c'est faisable. », répondit-il en riant légèrement, puis, « c'est le même ami que la dernière fois ?» ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Bizarrement nerveux, Rich hocha la tête, lui tendant le bout de papier sur lequel il avait inscrit le nom de l'album.

« J'aimerais avoir des amis aussi généreux », poursuivi le vendeur, visiblement d'humeur bavarde, tout en sortant l'album d'une des étagères.

« Bah c'est que…ouais, nan, tu as raison, je suis quelqu'un de très généreux, » conclu Rich avec un rire. A partir de là, la discussion s'installa facilement entre eux, et Richard pouvait déjà sentir que le courant passait bien entre lui et le vendeur (ou bien Rob, comme l'indiquait son badge d'employé).

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Richard se surprit à revenir de plus en plus souvent au magasin de musique, inventant des prétextes de plus en plus improbables, avant d'au final venir sans aucun prétexte. Ce n'était plus vraiment la peine Rich appréciait la compagnie de Rob et Rob appréciait la compagnie de Rich, alors il n'y avait plus trop d'intérêt à mentir.

C'est rapidement qu'une amitié se tissa entre les deux jeunes hommes et entre deux éclats de rires, on pouvait aussi voir germer l'étincelle caractéristique de l'attirance mutuelle qu'ils entretenaient l'un pour l'autre. Seulement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était du genre à faire le premier pas, et ce même s'ils voyaient bien que l'autre n'était pas indifférent cela ne rendait la situation que plus frustrante, et tous deux avaient peur de laisser filer une occasion en or.

Qui dit attirance non avouée dit souvent également tension sexuelle et celle-ci se fit vite sentir entre Richard et Robert se développant de plus en plus une fois qu'ils commencèrent à se voir en dehors du magasin. Et sûrement qu'ils auraient laissé leur « timidité » de côté, et déjà conclu sans Matt, le roi des cockblock.

En effet, le meilleur ami et colocataire de Rich avait beau le soutenir à fond dans cette petite histoire, il était bien malgré lui une certaine gêne dans leur début de relation. Combien de fois avait-il surgit au milieu de la pièce où les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur le point de s'embrasser ?

Combien de fois un Rich enragé et frustré s'était senti obligé de crier sur le brun ?

Cette journée n'échappa apparemment pas à la rège – ou malédiction, c'est selon. Robert et Richard étaient tous deux avachis sur le canapé de ce dernier, dangereusement près l'un de l'autre. Le plus vieux avait un bras passé sur le dos du canapé, de sorte qu'il entourait presque les épaules de sa cible, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air dérangé du tout par leur proximité plus qu'amicale.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux deux, un silence pourtant pas dérangeant, mais au contraire, confortable. Les yeux dans les yeux de la manière la plus clichée qu'il soit, la même pensée parcourait leurs esprits : _Putain, cette fois c'est sûr, j'le baise._

La distance entre leur deux visages diminuait de plus en plus, au contraire de l'excitation de chacun qui, elle, ne faisait qu'augmenter. Cette, fois, c'était la bonne, ils en étaient sûrs. Ils étaient de plus en plus près du but, de plus en –

« Y A QUELQU'UN ? Ah, ouais, y a quelqu'un… »

L'air tout gêné, Matt venait sûrement de réaliser que pour la centième fois cette semaine, il venait d'empêcher son meilleur ami de s'envoyer en l'air. Les yeux rivés vers le sol pour éviter le regard assassin que lui assénait Rich, il grommela un petit « désolé » avant de filer vers sa chambre.  
Mais bien sûr c'était déjà trop tard, l'ambiance était plutôt ruinée. Il était sûrement temps pour Rich d'avoir une looooongue discussion avec Matt – il n'était plus possible pour lui d'assimiler autant de frustration sexuelle, où il allait finir par exploser.

Cette fois, c'était la bonne. Matt était parti voir sa mère pour le week-end, et rien n'empêcherait Rich de s'envoyer en l'air. Il était grand temps.

Comme la dernière fois, les deux garçons étaient tranquillement sur le canapé du plus vieux, et leurs intentions étaient on ne peut plus claires. Même si, il devait bien se l'avouer, Richard était assez anxieux. Enfin, anxieux…il espérait juste que toute cette attente en valait le coup, même s'il s'en doutait assez.

Sauf que Robert aussi était un peu nerveux, et il combattait sa nervosité en racontant tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui était assez frustrant pour son ami, qui ne savait comment le faire taire en douceur pour pouvoir _enfin_ lui arracher ses vêtements.

Au final, Richard n'en puit plus. Alors, il décida d'agir.

« Enfin donc, je trouve ça plutôt ouf qu'ils aient décidé de faire ça. », racontait Rob. « Enfin, j'veux dire, Castiel était important donc le tuer c'est – »

Rich ne laissa pas au plus jeune le temps de finir sa phrase. Il le coupa en l'embrassant.

D'abord surpris, Robert ne tarda pas à se laisser aller, passant ses bras autour de la taille du châtain. C'était bon, de l'embrasser il avait déjà imaginé ce que cela ferait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Richard, mais la réalité surpassait grandement son imagination.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant au plus vieux un total accès à sa bouche, où Richard ne tarda pas à glisser sa langue, goûtant avec plaisir au goût sucré de celui qui était maintenant plus qu'un simple ami.

Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment pendant quelques minutes, se fichant bien d'être à bout de souffle, leurs mains parcourant avec bonheur le corps de l'autre.

La pièce était emplie du bruit saccadé de leurs respiration, tandis que le plus vieux s'affairait à défaire la chemise de Robert, qui se laissait faire avec plaisir.

Ses mains parcouraient le torse maintenant nu de son « ami », dont les lèvres douces vinrent se glisser fiévreusement dans son cou, qu'elles embrassaient, mordillaient, suçaient légèrement pour y laisser la trace de leur passage.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux jeunes gens soient débarrassés de leurs vêtements, Richard étendu au-dessus de Robert, ses doigts se baladant habilement sur son aine, entre ses cuisses, effleurant son membre dur, lui arrachant quelques soupirs poussés, un gémissement…

Robert n'en put vite plus, il voulait plus, il voulait sentir en lui l'homme qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Rapidement, il demandait, suppliait presque, mais Richard prenait son temps, s'amusait de l'état du plus jeune, même s'il le désirait tout autant, il voulait le faire languir.

Il descendit doucement sur le corps de son amant, ses lèvres glissant sur son torse, avant d'aller enrober son sexe, lui arrachant un fort gémissement.

Il commença à faire des va-et-vient, d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapides, ses doigts titillant pendant ce temps son entrée, où il entra ensuite un doigt, puis deux, ce qui fit pousser à Robert un petit cri.

Sa tête se mouvait au même rythme que ses doigts, réduisant son amant à un tas de soupirs et de gémissements désordonnés. Robert ne contrôlait plus ses propres jambes, ni plus rien, il était comme une loque soumise aux moindres faits et gestes du plus vieux, mais il lui en fallait plus.

Et puis Richard ne teint plus il se redressa, sortant du tiroir de la table basse un préservatif, du lubrifiant. Et comme Robert savait très bien ce qui était à venir, il n'en était que plus impatient, pressant l'autre de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne meure sous l'envie.

Heureusement pour lui, peu de temps se passa avant qu'il ne puisse enfin sentir Richard en lui, ses mains s'accrochant au cou du plus vieux, tandis que ce dernier lâchait un long gémissement. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour cela et c'était si bon…

Il s'abandonna rapidement à lui, à la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un, s'enfonçant en son amant tout en savourant les sons délicieux qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il ne protesta même pas quand ce dernier planta ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules, trop obnubilé par son propre plaisir, tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence, lui-même manifestant bruyamment son plaisir qui ne faisait que grandir.

Robert n'en pouvait plus, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il grognait, gémissait, ses jambes encerclant fermement la taille de l'autre, sa tête enfouie dans son cou qu'il continuait de délicieusement torturer, au plus grand plaisir de Richard, qui allait de plus en plus loin, s'approchant du point le plus sensible du barbu.

Un grand cri se fit entendre quand il fut enfin heurté, Robert était au paroxysme de son plaisir et Richard lui aussi, savait qu'il ne lui restait plus très longtemps. Encore quelques cris, d'autres soupirs de plaisir, et ils vinrent ensemble, exprimant bruyamment leur orgasme.

A bout de souffle, le plus vieux se laissa finalement retomber aux côtés de son amant – heureusement qu'il avait un grand canapé. Un sourire germa sur ses lèvres, ainsi que sur celles de Robert, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles.

La question de l'après ne se posa même pas, puisque c'est naturellement que le plus jeune vint se lover contre le torse du châtain, qui l'encercla de ses bras. Il savait très bien qu'ayant goûté à ceci, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourraient s'en passer, et il savait aussi qu'ils seraient sûrement plus que de simples amis « avec des bénéfices ». Il voulait être avec Rich, et Rich voulait être avec Rob, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter, ils s'endormirent avant, confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre. Et tant pis si Matt était traumatisé en rentrant l'équilibre mental de ce dernier était bien, à ce moment, la dernière de leurs préoccupations.


End file.
